1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detection of chemical and biological agents and, more specifically, to detection of chemical and biological agents using oligonucleotide aptamers.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an increasing demand for assays for the detection and quantitative identification of chemical and biological hazards across a broad range of disciplines, including food safety, homeland security, and medical diagnostics. While there is existing technology for the detection and quantitative identification of chemical and biological hazards, these sensors are generally large, bulky, and/or slow sensor systems that require considerable time and effort to utilize or to move from one location to another. Accordingly, there is a continued need for fast, efficient, and portable sensor systems for chemical and biological hazard detection.
Aptamers are single-stranded oligonucleic acid or peptide molecules that bind to a specific target molecule. The target molecule can be, for example, a protein, nucleic acid, cell, or tissue, among many others. While some aptamers are naturally occurring, most are designed for a specific target. Due to the high affinity and specificity for their target(s) of interest, aptamers are increasingly used as diagnostic reagents. Accordingly, aptamers are a potential component of sensors for the detection and quantitative identification of chemical and biological hazards.